Mates
Mate is the Clan word for a partnership between a tom and a she-cat who love each other and plan to spend their life together, and possibly have kits. Taking a Mate : Two cats are usually considered mates after spending some time together, and after some kind of confession of love, or asking them if they would like to be mates. Usually when cats are apprentices or warriors, they will show some sort of affection toward a certain cat. Clan cats usually take a mate from the same Clan, although there are examples of pairings from different Clans. Similarly, loners, rogues and kittypets generally take other loners, rogues and kittypets as mates. However, sometimes cats from different Clans will mate secretly despite it being against the warrior code. Examples are Bluestar and Oakheart, Silverstream and Graystripe, and Leafpool and Crowfeather. It is not unusual for a cat to have more than one mate, especially toms. After a while, if they stop showing affection, or if their mate dies, they will usually take on a new mate. An example is Graystripe and Silverstream. For example, Brightheart and Cloudtail are mates but if a cat decides to take a mate from a different mate, remember they can't have two mates at the same time if they are already with a mate. Breaking Up : In the Warriors universe, breaking up is fairly rare, but can happen. Some examples of mates who broke up: *Daisy and Spiderleg *Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw *Leafpool and Crowfeather *Goldenflower and Tigerstar Reasons : Mates break up mainly for the following reasons: *They decide they are not suited for each other *A cat does not love their mate anymore (Daisy and Spiderleg) *Ending a relationship of forbidden love by mutual agreement, recognizing that loyalty to their Clan is more important than their love (Leafpool and Crowfeather) *Disagreements, mistrust (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in Starlight) *Disappointment in their mate's actions or behavior (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw in Sunrise) *One of the cats leave the Clan (Goldenflower and Tigerstar) *One of the cats die (Graystripe takes Millie as a mate after the death of Silverstream) : In some cases, mates will get back together some time after breaking up, for example, when Squirrelflight mistrusted Brambleclaw, but then was okay with him later. Restrictions *Taking a cat from another Clan (or a non-Clan cat) as mate is implicitly forbidden by the first rule of The Warrior Code, as such pairings are considered a sign of disloyalty. Kits born from such relations are named half-Clan, and usually mistrusted. *Medicine cats, either male or female, are not allowed to take mates, in order to not be distracted from their mission and work, though this rule is often broken. (ie. Crowfeather and Leafpool, Yellowfang and Raggedstar.) *Apprentices do not take mates because they are young, though they do show affection. *Also because of age, elders do not usually have mates. List of Mates ThunderClan *Adderfang and Swiftbreeze *Berrynose and Poppyfrost *Birchfall and Whitewing *Brackenfur and Sorreltail *Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight *Cloudtail and Brightheart *Dustpelt and Ferncloud *Firestar and Sandstorm *Fuzzypelt and Robinwing *Graystripe and Millie *Halftail and One-eye *Morningstar and Songbird *Patchpelt and Willowpelt *Pinestar and Leopardfoot *Redtail and Brindleface *Smallear and Speckletail *Stormtail and Moonflower *Spiderleg and Daisy *Tawnyspots and Willowpelt *Thistleclaw and Snowfur *Tigerstar and Goldenflower *Whitestorm and Willowpelt *Windflight and Poppydawn WindClan *Crowfeather and Nightcloud *Wind and Gorsestar RiverClan *Willowbreeze and Crookedstar *Fallowtail and Reedfeather *Cloudberry and Ryewhisker ShadowClan *Mudclaw and Lizardstripe *Raggedstar and Yellowfang *Rowanclaw and Tawnypelt SkyClan *Cloudstar and Birdflight *Rainfur and Petalnose *Waspwhisker and Fallowfern Half-Clan *Crowfeather and Feathertail *Crowfeather and Leafpool *Graystripe and Silverstream *Oakheart and Bluestar *Reedfeather and Fallowtail *Ryewhisker and Cloudberry Clanless Cats *Husker and Moss *Jake and Quince *Smoky and Daisy *Smoky and Floss *Tigerstar and Sasha *Willie and Minty Tribe / Ancient Lake Cats *Chasing Clouds and Rising Moon *Falling Rain and Falcon Swoop *Jagged Lightning and Owl Feather *Stone Song and Broken Shadow *Stormfur and Brook Other Cats *Braveheart and Shiningheart Category:Clan Life